Slowly Falling
by UnidentifiedFlyingObjecvtive
Summary: One day, Draco Malfoy calls Hermione Granger a Mudblood. Hermione goes to punch Draco, but is hit with a spell Harry sent to Draco after she punched him. Now Hermione is missing, what will happen? Find out in Slowly Falling, a Dramione fanfic! Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, Slowly Falling. I am not the owner of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, or any of J.K.'s wonderful characters. I will try to make this as realistic as possible so bear with me guys. Enjoy!

* * *

If you happened to be walking through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry today you would have seen a group of three friends. They were smiling and laughing at each of the stories they exchanged. The boy on the right, if you were watching them from the angle Draco Malfoy was at, was tall, red-headed, and had enough freckles to cover a mile. The girl in the middle was a tall, bushy-haired brunette who seemed perfectly at ease. The boy on the left was tall, skinny, scruffy haired, wore glasses, and had a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Draco Malfoy glared at the trio as they passed by.

"How can they be so care-free with exams just around the corner," Draco Malfoy sneered in disgust.

"To be fair, they have Hermione Granger on their side," answered Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"He does make a point," agreed Teddy,"that girl is to smart for her own good!"

"Granger, always Potter and Weasley's cheat sheet. In a way I feel bad for her. For such a smart girl, she's to thick to see that they're just using her. I guess it's because she's a Mudblood," Malfoy stated.

"Yeah, only a Mudblood would be that thick. I for one don't feel sorry for her at all, she deserves it; Mudbloods don't deserve magical abilities," Teddy concluded.

"Your right, what am I thinking! I must be sick! Will someone accompany me to the hospital wing?"

"I'll do it," piped up Pansy Parkinson, Draco's girlfriend,"come along Draco dear."

"See you guys later." With that, Draco Malfoy bid his friends goodbye. As it so happened, in his rush to the hospital wing, he slammed into the said 'Mudblood'.

"Watch where you're going Granger," Malfoy snarled as he brushed himself off.

"Stuff it you little git," Ron Weasley snapped as he turned to help his best friend Hermione up.

"Thats right Potter, Weasley help her up, don't want you're little cheat sheet to get hurt," Malfoy taunted as Pansy snorted in the background.

"I am not a 'cheat sheet' Malfoy," Hermione seethed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, your a Mudblood."

Several things seemed to happen at once. Potter screamed something about paying for calling Granger that. Weasley brandished his wand. Granger looked shocked then came toward him at a run. He felt a sharp pain in his nose and jaw. The last thing he saw was Granger, seeming to shatter like a mirror, horror etched on her face.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital wing. He went to rub his eyes, but felt pain surge through him as he brushed his nose. He tenderly felt it and winced. Looking in the mirror, he noticed his nose and jaw were broken. Then the memories came flooding back. He remembered Granger punching him and then shattering. He wondered if the latter was just his imagination. If not, what had happened? He didn't remember hexing her. Wait, backtrack, was he actually worried about Granger? Well he was human so it made sense. He grimaced at the thought. He was saved from this thought by that sorry excuse of a mediwitch.

"You are free to go when you are ready Mr. Malfoy."

He frowned, didn't the old coot have an at least two day stay rule? "How long was I out."

"I'd say about a week or two."

Draco gagged. He had missed two weeks? How did he not notice it had been that long? Had anyone visited him? These questions flew through his mind as he walked to the great hall. Blaise tapped Theodore and Pansy's shoulders. They scooted over to accommodate him when he came close.

"Hey Draco, I see your better," said Theodore.

"I guess." I was dying to ask them about the whole Granger thing, but first I had to think of a way to ask it without rising in suspicion.

"Ya, after Granger punched you she got what she deserved." Here was his loophole.

"What happened," he asked, trying to sound curious.

"The spell Potter sent towards you hit Granger. That's what she gets for punching you."

"What did the spell do?"

"She seemed to shatter." Draco hid his gasp behind a snicker. So the whole Granger thing actually happened. No matter how much he hated Granger, no one should have to go through that. Was she dead? Was Potter remorseful? Did he know where she was?

"Ya, it was rather funny."

Inwardly he gawked at his girlfriend, how could anyone be so cruel as to think that was alright?

"I bet it was," he choked out. Blaise glanced at him questioningly, but let it go. Draco was extremely thankful for his Italian friend.

"How much of a fight did Madam Pomfrey give you," he settled with.

"None at all actually, she just said I was free to go when I was ready."

"Weird."

* * *

Harry Potter looked over to the Slytherin table in disgust. He could tell they were talking about Hermione. Hermione, he hadn't meant to hit her. He hadn't realized she would try to punch Malfoy, although now it seemed perfectly logical. When he had rushed to Professor Dumbledore's office, he had thought about what he had done. The spell was meant for Malfoy. He had once found it written in a book. When he looked at what it did it said 'for enemies' if he had known it was an extremely dark spell he would have never used it.

"Are you still thinking about Hermione," asked his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

"Of course he is, he's the one who cast the spell," retorted his best friend Ron Weasley.

"He didn't mean to hit her, get a grip Ron."

"It's still hard to believe shes gone."

"None of us can."

Ron put his hand on his head as he said,"I'm never going to pass now."

"Ron!"

"What, the only reason we hang out with her is because she's smart right?"

Harry gawked at Ron. How could he say something like that? He looked over at Ginny, finding that she had had the same reaction.

"How could you say something like that Ronald!"

"It's true!"

"I thought you said you liked her," Ginny screamed, attracting the attention of the rest of the Great Hall.

"I only did for her brains, nothing else."

"How dare you!"

"Calm down Ginny," Harry says urgently.

"No, I will not 'calm down' Harry, he is a git, maybe a bigger one than Malfoy!"

"Geez Ginny," said Ron,"don't get to harsh."

"I'm not being harsh, I'm being kinder than I should, your a bigger prat than Percy and Malfoy combined!"

Ron watched her in shock as she fumed at him. Ginny was never this angry, not even when Malfoy was being mean to her. Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table to see what all the commotion was. Ron had exited the Great Hall already, so Ginny was slightly less ballistic.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, would you care to explain why you have disrupted everyone's lunch?"

"I'm sorry Professor," he says glancing at Ginny,"Ron was insulting Hermione, so Ginny went ballistic."

Ginny was blushing, realizing what she had done.

"I will talk with Mr. Weasley later, ten points from Gryffindor for causing such a commotion, thank you."

With a swish of her cloak, Professor McGonagall went to find Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Happy early New Year! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed! These people are, qsklue, SerpentofDarkness, mommakaz, LEBL9, and Lil'ViolaXD. Thank you so much! By the way, my birthday is coming up so if you leave a review, it will be like giving me a birthday present! If I get enough, then I will post a chapter on my birthday! I suppose you want the story now, huh. Enjoy!

* * *

Ron was furious to say the least. He had spoke his mind, but he had gotten trampled for it. Ginny had scared him, she was more angry than mum ever was and that was saying something! Why had she gotten angry, he had after all, spoken the truth. Great, Professor McGonagall was coming towards him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I speak with you in my office?"

"You make it seem like I have a choice."

"You do, you can come calmly without losing house points, or you can come against your will and be ten more points away from the house cup."

I sigh and follow her. Her office is huge! I can't help but gawk at it. There is a chandelier in the middle, and each of the four windows has its own candelabra. Her desk was neat, and she had a filing cabinet beside it. There was even a miniature library! Hermione would adore this room. He sighed, it still hurt that she was gone.

"Sit down Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

"It has come to my attention that you caused a disruption at lunch today."

"It was mostly Ginny! Why isn't she here?"

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter claim that you insulted Ms. Granger, is this true?"

"Of course not! I only stated the facts!"

"Tell me exactly what you said."

"I said that I was never going to pass because Hermione was gone, that we only hung out with her for her brains, and that I only liked her because she was smart. Ginny was the one who insulted me!"

Ron couldn't understand why Professor McGonagall looked shocked. Then it dawned on him. Harry must have told her that he had said something awful!

"Mr. Weasley, I am ashamed that someone in my own house would be so rude to another student. Thirty points from Gryffindor and three weeks detention, I will see you at 7:30 tonight. You may go Mr. Weasley.

* * *

Draco wondered what had gotten the Weasley girl so mad. He had never been able to get that ballistic. When Potter's right hand man ran out of the Great Hall, he guessed it had something to do with him. McGonagall followed suit. He would have to find out what had happened later. The Slytherins were staring at him like he was something they'd never seen before. He couldn't really blame them, it was everyday Draco Malfoy was punched hard enough to break his nose, not to mention his jaw. Pansy was looking over at him with a concerned look on her face, but he payed no attention. He was watching Potter. He looked stunned, to say the least, whatever Weasley had said must have been horrible.

"Draco, are you sure your all right?" asked Pansy, delicately touching his face. He winced before replying, "Yes, I'm fine Pansy."

"Alright," she sighed, "as long as you don't hurt yourself any farther."

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe what Ron had said! He was a prat, and that was the last of it. Harry was still in shock so she occupied the seat next to him.

"How could he be so hurtful to Hermione?" he asked her, frowning.

"Ron is a jerk and a prat," she said rubbing his back.

"I know it's just,"

"I know Harry," she said, pecking him on the cheek, "Classes are starting, lets go.

* * *

The last thing Hermione remembered seeing was Malfoy's bruised jaw. A flash of blinding light hit her. She realized what must have happened and looked horrified. Malfoy had looked horrified to, but that was probably just her imagination. She woke up with a start. She was rather surprised to find herself at a very clean and empty Kings Cross Station. Looking down, she realized that she was floating. That couldn't be right. It was almost as if she was a ghost. She saw Harry watching her with interest from bib it away. She went to call out to him before noticing that he was older. That couldn't be Harry, he didn't have a scar! She called out, "You must be James Potter," without even thinking.

He smiled, "You must be the lovely Hermione Granger that Harry hangs out with."

Then, in an instant it dawned on her, if she was a ghost in the land of the dead, it must mean she was half dead, but not fully. Her body must be somewhere, slowly dying.

"Is there anyway we can watch the mortal world?" she asked Mr. Potter.

"Of course."

He led her over to platform 9 3/4. "Just enter the train on this platform, it will transport you to Hogwarts, they won't be able to see or hear you though. From there you can aparate to wherever you wish."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She floated onto the train and beheld quite a sight. Ron was degrading her, Harry and Ginny were defending her, and Malfoy looked genuinely concerned. She was angry at Ron, happy that she had friends like Harry and Ginny, and amazed at Malfoy. She sighed, time to find my body.

* * *

"At last," said Voldemort, "we have one of the Golden Trio."


End file.
